Button Eyes
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: "What do you want me to say? 'Hey dad, remember the stuffed toy mom got me when I was little? The boy one, Blaine? Yeah, he turned into a human?" KLAINE. AU - doll!Blaine.
1. Button Eyes

**Reaper: OH GOD, AM I EVEN ALLOWED TO DO THIS? CREATE A NEW STORY (for a new fandom no less) WITHOUT WORKING ON MY OTHER ONES? KAEFSFSDKJFSKDH SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT. I got this idea after drawing a picture of a little stuffed Blaine being held by a hand (Kurt's). YEAH. SO YEAH. YEAH. **

**Hi. For those who don't know me, I am Reaper. I usually start a story, work on it for a while, then leave it to die forever. FOREVER. Nah, just until I lose interest in it. BUT I WON'T. I WON'T MAN. I WON'T. Anyways, this is a KLAINE story, so hopefully you enjoy it. Oh, and I have a horrible time pacing stories. So yeah.**

* * *

"Bye Blaine."

Honey colored buttons watched as the lithe figure of a boy walked up the stairs of the grey and white basement room, their footsteps light and soundless. Once the door closed the honey colored eyes twinkled and sparkled.

_He's gone to school, then, _a small plush toy thought from their spot on the bed in the room. The plush toy, maybe the size of two hands, was laying on a stack of pillows, the covers pulled up to their chin affectionately. Black, curly yarn covered their slightly tan covered fabric head, their button eyes huge and circular, black little triangles for eyebrows sewn over his button-eyes. A pink, small 'u' mouth was sewn into the face with thin thread, giving the impression of a smiling mouth. The body, which was short and stubby and over-all fluffy, was covered in a yellow short sleeved shirt, red pants, and brown little nubs for shoes. A purple bow-tie was sewn into the shirt, which looked faded and worn.

_Have a nice day at school….Kurt._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt hummed to himself as he drove down the road, heading to school. He wasn't pleased to be going to school, per say, but more of what was at school. Glee club, Mercedes, Finn, Glee club, French class – did he mention Glee club?

Pulling into the parking lot of his school, Kurt turned his car off. He gripped the steering wheel, breathing in through his nose. He closed his eyes, leaning his head forward until his forehead was resting against the leather of the wheel. A knock on his car window startled him, his front snap up straight. He turned, with wide eyes, to the window.

"HI!" Rachel chirped as loud as was possible, waving franticly to the boy. Finn stood beside her awkwardly, rubbing his arm with his free hand. He gave a nervous smile to the boy, who ignored him as he shuffled out of his car. Kurt glanced to Rachel, seeing her sweater, and rolled his eyes.

"Only you, Rachel. Only you," he spoke to the girl, who furrowed her eyebrows as she trailed after Kurt, Finn following behind them.

Time to start class.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Oh!" _

_The little boy's blue eye – a blue so clear and perfect and so, so, so sky-like – sparkled in joy as his tiny, pale skinned hands reached for the object of his attention. A bell-chime laugh rung in the air and the perspective changed as a woman came into view, sitting at a plastic tiny table._

"_Do you like him? He was looking for a new home and mommy thought he'd like to come live with us. He needs a new name, since he changed family. What will you name him Kurt?" The woman asked to the angel-like boy with brown hair and innocent eyes that could only see the good in people._

_The boy stared long and hard at the doll, taking in his curly black hair, triangle eyebrows, pink smile, and fluffy body._

"_Hi, I'm Kurt. What's your name?" Kurt asked in a shy, sweet voice, his cheeks red with joy._

Blaine.

"_How proper," the mother giggled and smiled when a man joined her side, taking her hand._

I'm Blaine.

"_Have you got a name?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side. He leaned in closer to the doll and allowed his eyes to flutter close, bringing the doll's mouth to his ear._

Blaine.

_Kurt pulled back, his eyes still closed. His smile fell into a thoughtful straight line, his eyebrows pinching together in concentration._

_Finally they snapped open and they stared directly into the honey colored button-eyes, his own blue swirling with understanding._

"_His name is Blaine," Kurt spoke with a sure voice, his tone leaving no room for disagreement. The doll felt a jolt in its stuffing. If the doll were real, his eyes would have popped out of their sockets._

"_Hi Blaine. Nice to meet you," Kurt spoke and gave the doll a peck on the thread lips._

Hello Kurt. Nice to meet you too, _the doll thought as he was tucked comfortably in the lap of the boy as the three (now four) member family played in the yard._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gravity seemed to slip from Kurt as his world titled, the cold bite of the locker allowing him to remember that this was in fact reality. He slammed hard into the metal surface, groaning softly as he slid to his knees. He had hit face first. He winced as he brought a hand up, gingerly touching his lip.

Hands wrapped around his forearm and he was hauled to his feet, hands grabbing his cheeks roughly as Puck and Santana checked him. Mercedes was in his face, tilting his head this way and that. Her face was dark in silent rage, her hands trembling.

"Damn that stupid white boy," the black diva hissed under her breath as Kurt stepped back, waving their concerning hands away from him.

"I'm fine," he spoke, the words falling from his lips on auto-pilot. Santana, Puck, and Mercedes gave him disbelieving looks but didn't speak after seeing the smile on Kurt's face. He was tired, his smile showed that.

They headed down the hall towards the choir room, Mercedes and Kurt linking arms while walking. They sunk into a conversation of fashion until it was time to get to work.

Kurt watched as Rachel received yet another solo and couldn't help the bitter frown that appeared on his lips for a second. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, tilting his head down as a headache banged against him. His cheek and lip ached, no doubt from being slammed into a locker.

Kurt opened his eyes and glanced at the clock.

For once, he just wanted to get home and snuggle in bed with his childhood stuffed toy, Blaine.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Footsteps sounded and Blaine could only sit in stillness as Kurt trudged down the stairs, looking as tired as a dead person. He moved to the bed, not even bothering to change, before plopping down on the mattress and hugging Blaine to his chest.

Blaine lay in the teen's arms, wishing more than anything to wrap his arms around the boy as soft, broken sobs escaped his precious angel's throat.

If Blaine had an actual heart, no doubt it'd be in a billion pieces.

It'd be broken again and again before he couldn't help it – he was useless. All he could do was soak up the tears of the one he loved so desperately.

Silence fell after an hour of sobs, Kurt's breathing evening out. Blaine, honey eyes a shade darker than usual, lay facing the boy.

He loved his Kurt.


	2. Thread Lips

**REAPER:**WHOA, YO. Dude, I was not expecting to post this story up, leave for work, and then come back to 4 reviews and a WHOLE lot of FAVS and ALERTS. Dudes, you made my night~! Seriously. I was not expecting that when I got home from work. Not at all. DUDE. I love you guys. So, I has a Tumblr (what the fuck does this have to do with anything?) and I was wondering if any of you'd be curious in seeing the picture that gave birth to this fanfic. As mentioned int he first chapter, this whole story was born from a picture I drew of a little toy Blaine being held by Kurt's hand. Yeah. YEAH. YEAH. Anyways, so if you guys want, I could post the pic on Tumblr or DeviantArt. If you guys are interested, I wouldn't mind giving you my url. (I AM SUCH A ATTENTION SLUT. WTF IS THIS?)

**Warnings: **Klaine (one-sided at the moment), homosexual references, mentions of bullying, uses of insulting words, OOCness (out-of-character-ness), and just plain warning. It's Glee. It's a warning itself. : D

So without further ado, CHAPTER 2~!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Kurt giggled as he held Blaine, climbing the stairs to the metal slid of their neighborhood park. Elizabeth sat on a near-by bench, watching her boy with intense eyes. She knew how fragile her child could get, especially when in the hot sun. _

"_We're going to go down the slid, okay mom?" Kurt chirped to his mother, Blaine tucked safely in the boy's lap. Elizabeth nodded, smiling sweetly two the two as she held up a camera, recording the whole thing._

"_Ready Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking down at his toy._

Ready when you are, _Blaine thought, feeling the wind tousle his curly yarn as they descended. His fluffy expanded as he heard Kurt burst into childish giggles, the boy's arms wrapping tightly around his plush middle. Blaine would have allowed his threaded mouth to stretch if he could – only if he could._

"_Want to go again?" Kurt asked, already moving to climb back up the slid._

As long as you laugh. Always as long as you laugh.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Having been made by a loving couple a few years before Kurt was born (Blaine suspected when Elizabeth and Burt were first meeting, if Kurt's age was anything to go by) Blaine knew a lot for a doll. He knew Italian (the old couple were from Italy), he knew and could read music sheets (only when placed in front of him), knew how to play the guitar (watching the grandchild of the couple playing), and he knew how to see when someone was upset. Having the inability to move, Blaine had developed the talent of seeing behind facades people wore.

Like now.

Kurt was sitting at his vanity desk, doing his daily ritual of facial perfecting. He was humming a Broadway song under his breath, his eyes trailing to Blaine every once in a while. But had come down a few moments ago to announce they were going to dinner and, feeling childish, Kurt had asked if Blaine could go.

Burt had given his 16 year old son a funny glance but, seeing how soft he had spoken, agreed without questioning. Kurt used Blaine as a safety blanket more than anything and if he needed Blaine while out in public…well; someone was going to have to talk.

But, back to the point – Kurt looked fine now, humming to himself and letting a small smile stretch across his face, but Blaine knew.

Blaine _knew_.

He could see Kurt's eyes reflecting from the mirror. They were a murky blue – not the usual ocean blue. They looked to be two orbs of midnight sky curled around two black holes, not two sparkling diamonds of fresh beginnings.

Blaine wished he could move.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, moving up from his seat at his vanity. He gingerly picked up the plushie and pecked him on the forehead. Blaine's stuffing expanded.

"Ready to have dinner with Finn and Carole?" Kurt asked, moving to head to the stairs. If Blaine could, he'd scowl. He'd scowl and throw a tantrum like a five year old.

_No, _the toy thought bitterly, flashes of Finn screaming at Kurt invading his stuffed mind, _no I am not. Oh, all I'd do if I could touch Finn…. _He quickly banished the quickly turning violent thoughts, instead focusing on how Kurt's fingers were absently kneading into his body like a cat.

He rather liked the touch.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dinner was awkward.

Blaine, sitting on the table facing the Hudson couple, couldn't help but wonder why they always ate at the Breadstix. Why not somewhere else?

Was not place better?

The table surface left him as Finn picked him up, his brown eyes blinking in curiosity. Blaine heard Kurt draw a sharp intake of breath.

What was Burt doing, letting Finn grab him? Did the man forget Kurt was extremely possessive and protective of him?

"What's this?" Finn asked, turning Blaine in his hands to look him over, Kurt stared, his eyes wide and his hands gripping the table top. He flashed a look to the parents, who were watching the exchange silently. Burt and Finn had been on bad terms after the whole 'Fag' issue that had gone on a little bit before. Though after Burt found out about Finn sticking up for Kurt during 'Gaga' week, he was slowly being written back into the father's Good Book.

Kurt felt like a helplessly shy child, his eyes never leaving Blaine's form as he was poked and tugged on. He gave a soft, almost mute, whimper and held a single hand out. Finn met his eyes and, after a brief moment to stare at him, handed Blaine back.

"This…" Kurt trailed off, wondering why he was acting like a complete and total child, "is Blaine. My mother gave him to me when I was 6." Finn automatically apologized, realizing that he had just touched something that was extremely sacred. When it came to Kurt's mother, it was better to only graze the subject before switching the conversation.

"So, how 'bout them Red Sox?" Finn asked awkwardly, blushing into his soda when Kurt gave a very loud, snappy snort.

"Oh yes, smooth switch," Kurt dryly spoke, a smirk pulling onto his lips as Finn flashed him a smile. Blaine, now being rubbing by Kurt's thumbs, couldn't help but feel his seams bristle at the thought of Finn getting chummy with _his _Kurt. The teen was still at the bottom of his 'NO-SECOND-CHANCES' list, and wasn't moving up any time soon. The boy was still ignorant to Kurt's bullying, thinking girls and popularity was more important than his possible step-brother.

He was not getting any good graces from Blaine anytime soon.

Never, he later considered when he saw Finn teasingly flick Kurt on the forehead for making a comment about Rachael.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"It was amazing," Kurt gushed out as he hugged Blaine to his chest, laying on his back on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, talking to his beloved stuffed toy. It was a sort of nightly ritual. When he didn't cry himself to sleep with Blaine glued to his chest, he was talking about the latest drama and gossip with Blaine glued to his chest.

Call it childish and crazy, but he actually felt as if Blaine understood him. It would be great if he actually could, because then it'd make Kurt feel a little more comfortable, knowing that the doll was giving his fullest attention to the boy.

If only he knew.

Blaine listened as his angel rambled on about scarves and the latest issue of Vogue, snuggled perfectly in the boy's arms. Did he ever mention how perfect he shaped into the boy's arms? It was like he was modeled and crafted to fit into each dip and crook of the boy's flawless skin.

Seriously.

_Continue talking, _Blaine hummed to himself, his buttons glimmering in the lights of the room, _talk and let your words sing for me._

Kurt soon fell silent, his eyes falling halfway. He turned onto his side, drawing Blaine up to his face. He cuddled into Blaine's face, breathing in the faint smell of his mother's perfume. It was barely there, but he could still smell it; along with the sweet scent of roses and vanilla, a distant mixture of spices and earth bled from the doll's fabrics and thread. It lulled Kurt to sleep, though before he was fully dragged into the tendrils of unconsciousness, he landed a quick peck to Blaine's lips.

Smothered against Kurt's face, Blaine swore his seams would snap from how much his stuffing was expanding. If he had a heart, it'd burst. It'd explode like a balloon – like the old cartoons he remembered watching.

It was rare that Kurt ever kissed Blaine anymore. Blaine suspected it was because he was older and kissing your toys was considered a child's thing to do. Blaine's stuffing soon settled back into place when flashes of watching his angel and that blond girl locking lips pasted his button-eyes.

He'd be damned if he allowed anyone else to kiss his Kurt.

He'd be damned.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

******Reaper: **Sorry for the story being short. I'm kinda trying to build it up. As of right now, I am writing this from the end of season 1. So yeah, a little ways to go. Nothing to bad though~ 3


	3. Cotton Arms

**Reaper: **So yeah. As I've said before, I am bad at pacing. I am trying to get to the second season, but yeah...ANYWAYS. This story is AU and there is a lot of OOCness. So yeah. SORRY. BUT, LIKE, OMG. GUYS, GUYS, YOU MAKE ME CRY. Especially you, **HarlequinBears**. Your review made me giggle and smile like a giddy idiot. But I also want to thank **Audientist**, **marie**,** intensewhatever**, and **XxFallingxAngelxX** and those who FAVed and ALERTed this story. Seriously, thank you guys~! So for those who are interested in seeing the picture...about that. I haven't uploaded it online yet and my busy schedule keeps me from doing so. BUT I WILL HAVE IT UP. I SWEAR.

**ALSO. BECAUSE OF WORK, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEWEST EPISODE OF GLEE. DON'T YOU SPOIL IT OR I WILL FIND YOU AND STUFF A SLUSHIE DOWN YOUR THROAT.**

******Warning(s): **Angst, homophobic attitudes, bullying, RANDOM SCENE SKIPPING, OOCness, random shit.

**ENOY. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Loud, ear-piercing wails alerted Elizabeth, who was a stay-home mother, that something was wrong. She shot off the couch and raced down the hallways, throwing open the door to her son's bedroom. Kurt was sitting on the floor, cradling Blaine to his chest, sobbing his little heart out. Near his drawn in knees, an arm lay._

_Oh._

_Elizabeth rushed over to her child, kneeling down with him._

"_Kurt, sweetie, it's okay. Blaine just got a boo-boo," Elizabeth cooed to her 6 year old, patting his head. Kurt wailed even harder, shaking his head as he all but smothered Blaine into his shaking chest. Elizabeth frowned before standing up, picking up the arm as well as Kurt. She walked to the kitchen, setting Kurt on the countertop before moving out of the room again._

_Kurt's cries died down as he sniffled, pulling Blaine back to get a good look at him. Stuffing was sticking out of his right shirt sleeve, and his honey button-eyes seemed to look darker. Kurt looked up as his mother reappeared, holding a sewing kit._

"_I'm just going to give him some stitches, okay? Nothing major. He's a big boy and is going to need you to be brave for him while I patch him up, okay? Can you do that?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt nodded, handing over his toy._

_Elizabeth hopped up onto the counter to sit beside Kurt, immediately going in to sew. She looked to see Kurt watching Blaine, tears silently spilling from his eyes._

"_Child," Elizabeth whispered as she brushed the tears away, "why all the crying?"_

_Kurt looked directly into Elizabeth's eyes and she took a soft intake of breath. She could have sworn a mature understanding was swirling in the depths of his eyes, but he was much too young to even have such a look._

"_Because," he spoke in a soft, quiet tone, "he can't."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

SPLASH.

Kurt stumbled backwards as the slushie bit into his flesh. He had, on instinct of hearing approaching footsteps, closed his eyes when he had turned around.

He was disappointed when he felt the ice.

"Hah! Lady Face," one of the football players snapped and shoved Kurt into the lockers roughly, the others snickering. Kurt opened his eyes to see Azimio Adams, David Karofsky, and a few nameless football players surrounding him. They all had empty slushie cups in their hands, each wearing identical smirks.

Kurt let his eyes fall to Karofsky, who was glaring murderously at him. His eyes swirled with disgust and, if Kurt looked close enough, something more. Something hidden.

Kurt stood up straight, knowing he had to act tough. He had to, if only to get to the girl's bathroom and clean up the corn syrup leaking through his clothing. Good thing he kept extra clothing in his bag.

"Move," Kurt spoke in a cold tone, pulling his 'bitch-face' on. The football boys faltered slightly, but only slightly. Azimio stepped up with a raised fist, looking dangerous.

"Hey," Santana chirped, suddenly beside Kurt. Brittany took his other side, both girls crossing their arms, "we've been looking for you Kurt." Santana shot the boys a look that clearly read 'back-off'.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed out as she smiled to Kurt, "we have Glee practice."

"Little ladies, I'd suggest you leave us alone. We're talking 'man' talk," Azimio spoke, looking uncomfortable. Santana snorted, grabbing Kurt's arm.

"Sure, us _ladies _will leave," she sneered and with those words, dragged Kurt off, Brittany following. Kurt glanced back to see Karofsky watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt leaned back in French class, the insults rolling off his tongue without much effort. The teacher was barely even listening, standing instead at the other end of the room, correcting the students who continued to mispronounce. Azimio stared dumb-struck as the boy continued his slur in the foreign language.

A knock at the door cut off the students' chatter. Every eye turned to the door, Mr. Schue standing there awkwardly, Emma standing behind him. Both looked panicked, their eyes landing on Kurt. Kurt felt his smirk fall as he saw the horrified expressions on their faces.

Was Ms. Pillsberry crying?

"Kurt," the French teacher spoke in an urgent voice, "please go with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsberry. Grab your things. Now." Seeing no room for questioning, Kurt ignored the curious looks of the students as he collected his things. Walking into the hall way, he couldn't keep his insides from freezing up.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue spoke in a slow, cautious voice, "your dad is at the hospital. We're taking you to him now."

The world fell deaf for that boy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt sat with his father in the hospital room, staring numbly at the limp figure on the hospital bed. His father's eyes were closed-

_**P**__ale skin, dark circles, sunken in cheekbones. Who was this woman before him?_

- and his chest moved in a steady rhythm. Kurt grabbed his hand, feeling how warm it was. It wasn't ice cold –

"_Mom?" His voice was tiny and almost a squeak as he grabbed and tugged on her hand. Nothing. The touch was as cold as snow. He drew back, noticing how her lips parted slightly to give out pained, forced gasps of air. She was struggling._

"_Mom?"_

-. He was alive. The man in front of him was alive.

For now.

_**The beeps of **__the machines echoed and circled around the boy who sat at the end of the bed, staring at the woman who hadn't moved from her bed in a week. Blaine drawn to his chest, Kurt stared with unblinking eyes. _

_His eyelids fell heavy as a unknown, distant voice sung him a song of sleep, the gentle, soothing tone lulling him to sleep. As he slumped over, Blaine falling limply out of his hold, the beeping fell to a flat, dragging wail._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt was curled in a ball, his face buried into his drawn up knees. He wasn't crying - his tears were dried up. He was shaking though – he was shaking so badly.

"I don't want him to die," Kurt choked out, tightening his grip on himself. "I don't want him to leave me too. I'll be alone."

Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly at the thought of being alone. When his mother died he had constant nightmares of his father leaving him. That was when he became so dependent on Blaine. He became his safety blanket, the last real connection between Kurt and his mother.

Blaine, set up so he faced Kurt, stared. His stuffing was expanding and twisting, his seams straining as he inwardly struggled with everything. He wanted to hold Kurt, reassure him, hug him, and promise him that he'd never be alone.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine, giving a small sniffle.

_Please, _Blaine pleaded desperately, _please! Anyone listening, anyone who's actually not thinking this is a cruel, sick game of unreachable love, PLEASE! Let him know I am here! _

In that moment, he felt something tug at the very core of his innards.

Kurt, back to Blaine, had his eyes closed. They shot open as he felt the ghost-like motion of arms circling around him.

"You aren't alone," a distant, muffled voice (as if speaking from under piles and piles of blankets) whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shot up into a sitting position, the touch of arms gone and no one in the room. Kurt's frantic head swerving landed on Blaine, who was staring directly at him.

"Oh, I'm not alone," Kurt breathed out as he picked up Blaine, cuddling him to his face, "I have you."

He fell back and closed his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep by rubbing his thumb along Blaine's face.

The words spoken by the ghost (maybe a voice made up by his stress?) kept him awake.


	4. Fluff Legs

**Reaper: **So I am going to be going to Pennsylvania tomorrow...which means I won't be able to update at all. I'm almost done with Chapter Five (in the rough draft stage at the moment) so I should have it up before I leave for the airport at 5 (in the morning. YAY). THANK YOU **Wingedgirl18, TheDoctorReid, JMarieAllenPoe, FunkWeeMoney, HarlequinBears, and intensewhatever **and those who FAVed and ALERTed this story~! 3 You guys make my day. Seriously~! 3

Oh yeah. If you guys think I'm moving to fast or anything, please tell me. I'll pace more. :

**Warning: **Religion, homophobic-ness, OOCness (this is like, in every chapter), AU, random scenes that aren't in order. AT. ALL.

* * *

Kurt didn't go to school that morning.

Laying in bed cocooned in his bed sheets, he stared into space. Blaine was pressed to his chest, silently comforting the boy. Finn was on his back beside Kurt, humming into the silent room. Upstairs, bustling could be heard from the kitchen.

The Hudson family had, after hearing of Burt's attack, demanded they stay the night at Kurt's, if only to watch over the emotional boy. Carole had slept in the guest bedroom, Finn crashing on the couch. When Kurt had woken up, he had been surprised to see Finn standing near his bedroom door, asking if he could hang with him.

"I am going to pray to Grilled Cheesus. He'll make Burt better," Finn spoke, turning his head towards Kurt. Kurt turned, facing Finn.

"…what?" Kurt asked, wondering if he heard correctly. Did this boy just say Grilled Cheesus?

"I made a grilled cheese sandwich the other day," Finn began, "and it had the face of Jesus in the burnt crust."

Kurt snorted, trying to hold back his chuckles. He shook his head, smiling faintly towards the taller (though younger) boy. Finn smiled, feeling accomplished that he could make the boy chuckle.

Blaine, on the other hand, was sulking. Here he was, snuggled up to Kurt, listening as Finn made HIS Kurt laugh. He was the one who was supposed to make Kurt happy, not some skirt-chasing football brute!

The room changed as Kurt set Blaine against the pillows, his smiling face greeting him.

"When did you get him?" Finn asked cautiously, looking at the doll.

"Around the age of 6. My mom had picked him up at a garage sale. He was made by an old couple for their grandson, but when the boy got older, they sold him. Saying he wouldn't be much use to them collecting dust. They gave him to my mom for free when she told them about me. I was so excited, and still am, to have him. He's my best friend. I've known him for almost 11 years and, I know this is childish, but I feel as if he was real…y'know?" Kurt turned to look Finn, his eyes glossy and far-away.

Blaine's stuffing swelled at the tone Kurt was using when speaking. It was breathless and hushed, as if he were telling his deepest, darkest secret.

"Cool!" Finn chirped, poking Blaine's cheek. Blaine flopped to the side, his head bouncing against the mattress. Kurt frowned, opening his mouth.

"Boys, breakfast!" Carole's voice came from upstairs, drawing their attention. Finn was already at the door by the time Kurt processed what the woman had said. He blinked and shook his head, setting Blaine upright before following.

Sitting in silence, the stuffed toy was left to his thoughts. The silence buzzed in his stuffed head, his vision tunneling as a memory, one older than Kurt himself, dragged his magical consciousness away.

"_This is Blaine," the elderly man introduced to the eager, promising blue eyed boy. The boy blinked, his face breaking into a huge grin._

"_He has baby brother's name! Is he my baby brother? Mommy said I wasn't getting a baby brother anymore, but is this him?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. The elderly man frowned softly, sadness flashing through his aging orbs as he shook his head._

"_No, they just share the same name," the man whispered as Blaine looked at the boy._

_Big brother, a voice in his mind whispered. He's my big brother now. _

"_Can he be my baby brother?" The little boy asked with wide, hopeful eyes. A flash of knowing passed through the man's face before he nodded._

"_Maybe….Maybe."_

Blaine pulled away from his memories, feeling another jolt in his core. It was painful _(how did he know pain?_) and seared like fire _(was this was burning felt like?)_

_What's happening to me? _Blaine thought, the jolt transforming into a stabbing pulse that shook his entire body. If Blaine could, he'd cry out, because the pain was unbearable.

"I'll be right there!" Kurt's voice cut through the pulses, ceasing them. Blaine fell limp as Kurt rushed down the stairs, making a grab for him. Pulling the doll into his arms, he hugged him.

"I don't think I can keep you away. I need you near me," Kurt whispered, making his way back upstairs.

_Funny, _Blaine thought as he lay in his angel's arms, _I was thinking the same thing._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Never had Blaine been outside of the Hummel house. Okay, maybe when Kurt was little, but that was before he turned 10. Blaine couldn't process any thoughts as Kurt, carrying him in his jacket pocket, walked down the hallway of the boy's high school. Blaine drunk in all that he could see – the different people, the locker colors, the posters, the sound of chatter, of hundreds of feet stepping together – all of it.

People flashed odd looks to Kurt, who ignored them as usual. He walked to his locker, humming some Broadway song as he opened his door.

"Playing with dolls?"

Kurt stiffened and Blaine cried for him to turn around, the red of the lockers no longer fascinating the doll. Kurt turned and was greeted with the smirking Karofsky, who looked down at Blaine.

"Leave me alone," Kurt spoke, his voice dying down to show how spent he was. This was not a good week for him – no it was not. His father was still failing to respond to anything anyone did and he just wanted to skip school and head to the hospital. Carole, though sympathetic, stated that she'd only allow one missed day. So, back to school it was.

Karofsky seemed to notice the drained tone, or maybe see the swollen, puffy eyes, because his smirk fell and he backed off slightly.

"Kurt," a voice spoke. Both boys turned to see Finn standing there, the new boy Sam beside him. Both smiled at Kurt, who nodded back. Karofsky looked between them, his eyes flashing to Blaine, before heading the opposite direction. Kurt gave a sigh as he moved to pet Blaine, a sort of comfort habit he had developed when he was stressed.

"He giving you any problems?" Sam asked, his eyes falling to Blaine. He raised an eyebrow but chose not to ask, seeing the defensive look Kurt flashed across his face for a split second.

"Nope," Kurt spoke, once again on auto-pilot. Finn and Sam shared looks, sliding into place beside Kurt as they walked down the hall. Sad thing about high school? How fast news spread. As the gleeks walked, people whispered and flashed pity looks to Kurt, who held his head high and walked with a powerful strut as he neared his first block class.

Time to begin school.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As Blaine sat, facing the front of the classroom, he realized how easy anything was. He used to sit with Kurt while he did homework, so he wasn't completely lost on the basics, but it was extremely easy! French, of course, was kind of hard, but he knew Italian which was _somewhat-maybe-not really_ similar to French, so he wasn't left feeling like everyone was speaking gibberish.

Blaine found Glee club to be his favorite period to watch. He loved watching Kurt sing, if only for a while. He also noticed how Kurt sat away from the group, thought he couldn't blame the boy. The other kids were talking of religion and God and Blaine knew from living with the boy, that that was a sore subject for the boy. He had lost faith many times throughout his life. One being his mother's death (which was really the major reason he held no faith) and the other was the condemning of homosexuals. So, watching everyone get so upset with Kurt for not believing in God, Blaine thought it was a good thing he couldn't talk.

He'd show his Trucker-mouth off then.

Blaine was set in the chair as Kurt stood in front of the choir room, taking deep breaths. The boy closed his eyes as he began to sing the Beatles song, his voice shaking and quiet. No one spoke, everyone being respectful. Blaine felt his core pulse again as he desperately wished to hold the boy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Mommy! His shoes come off!" Kurt squealed in delight, sitting beside his mother as he tugged and twisted Blaine around with a giggle. He had been examining Blaine for the last ten minutes since he got him, looking at every seam sewn into his making._

"_So they do! Maybe we'll make him little socks and shoes," Elizabeth cooed as she watched her baby play with his new toy. He really seemed to love the doll. She smiled, watching the cute scene._

"_No socks," Kurt spoke after a moment of stillness, "Blaine wouldn't look good with socks."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt stared, tears streaming down his face as his father's hand clenched his back. He sniffled and held back gasps, Blaine held tightly in his other hand. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against his father's arm as he sat down, suddenly feeling too tired to stand. His father was going to get better.

_We'll never leave you Kurt, _Blaine thought, _never. _Tears fell on Blaine, soaking into his tan fabric. His core pulsed again.


	5. Felt Flesh

**Reaper: **I AM SO SORRY. I AM MOST LIKELY GOING TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER, AS IT FEELS RUSHED AND JSUT-SO NOT READY FOR YOU ALL TO SEE! -cries- ANYWAYS, I'd like to give a HUGE 'I LOVE YOU' to **Danielle, **who is currently in the hospital battling cancer. She said this story made her happy. Sweetie, I do hope everything goes for you. Take care and fight! (what the fuck, I am horrible with words of encouragement -sobs-).

**Warning: **Unwanted physical contact, RUSHED CHAPTER, OOC, AU.

**Note: **The following first perspective is not what I see the character's thoughts as. They are merely written this way for the story. How I see and think the following character acts/feels/is is completely different from the following POV.

* * *

He couldn't help it.

No matter what he did, no matter how much he pushed him down, the damned _tempting _treat just jumped back up with even a sassier bite. He was being chipped at the edge, his urges swarming forward more and more with each spotting of the boy with the flawless skin and the angelic smile.

He couldn't help it.

Ohio wasn't the best place for a homosexual. It was like a concentration camp for a Jew; pure hell. No one gave them a second glance, a helping hand, nothing. They'd close their eyes, clog their ears, tape their mouths shut, and ignore the bruises that'd form on the flesh of those who couldn't control who they loved. They didn't chose to be gay – it was like saying they chose whether to be black, white, Hispanic, or Arabic. They were born that way. They couldn't change it. Sure, there were those who went into denial, but he couldn't do that.

He couldn't help it.

He had found an outlet with his confusing feelings; targeting the one person who wasn't afraid to show himself. Kurt Hummel was a demon disguised as an angel. With his beautiful blue eyes to his silky looking brown hair, he was the dream boy that any girl would want. Too bad he played for the other team. But the sass he held, the biting remarks, the dry, humorless stares – it was all too much for him. He couldn't hold the images and thoughts that'd pop up. He wasn't able to stop himself from admiring the shorter boy's butt or how his face scrunched up when slushied.

He couldn't help it.

He had to keep his feelings bottled up. Did you know what they did to homosexual kids? Kurt was a perfect example – slushies, locker clips, dumpster diving, the whole nine yards of bullying. He couldn't deal with that, not now or ever. How you are seen was so important – image was everything.

He couldn't help it.

He used to think if his words and harsh shoves actually hurt Kurt more than it should. Y'know, like emotional? Mental? He had Googled articles on homosexual kids who tried and failed/succeeded in suicide and he wondered if he was pushing the boy towards that building edge. Hopefully he wasn't.

But he couldn't help it.

He wasn't at fault. He wasn't to blame. It was Kurt's fault for being so tempting, being so open, being so _out._

It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Strutting down the hallway as if he owned it, David Karofsky kept his eye out for a certain brunette. He had heard the rumors of Kurt's ill father and, though sympathetic, it wasn't his problem. Sure, he had kept the bullies off the boy for a while, but he couldn't protect him when he was basically lying down and allowing the world to drive over him.

He couldn't.

Karofsky instantly found the boy, said boy wearing jeans that should be illegal and talking to the African American chick beside him. David let his eyes narrow on the girl, not liking the way her hand rubbed his arm, or the way her body subconsciously shifted closer to him. He didn't like it at all.

He didn't.

Karofsky let his eyes move to the hallways, taking in the students. Look at them, laughing and enjoying high school without a care in the world. They didn't hold image like Karofsky did. Why should they? They weren't on the football team. They didn't have girls chasing him with every step he took.

They weren't David Karofsky, so they didn't have to worry about image.

His eyes moved back to Kurt, who was parting from the girl and heading to the bathrooms. Karofsky's eyes fell to the boy's hips, watching how his body seemed to sway elegantly. It had to be a sin for such a person to be born, David thought as he slowly followed, trying to look as if he was merely walking to a classroom.

His eyes never left Kurt, not even when he headed into the restroom. David leaned against the wall and waited, mentally sighing when he heard the bell ring. The halls cleared and David suspected that Kurt was either a true girl or was crying.

Either or.

Once the halls were completely empty, David moved.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt felt as if he was being watched. In the hallways, on the way to class, in the lunchroom – the eyes wouldn't leave. They were constantly on him, as if trying to stare into his soul. He wanted them to stop.

He looked in the mirror, giving an exhale of breath. His father was doing better. He had placed him on a strict diet, a diet which Carole was helping with. Burt was immediately on board since the moment he heard the world 'diet' he imagined hamburgers flying away dramatically. Yeah, not something that could automatically make someone jump with joy.

Kurt shot up straight as he heard the door open. He turned, only to pale.

David Karofsky stood there, looking stiff and uncomfortable, but at the same time, determined.

"What-what do you want?" Kurt stammered, inwardly cursing himself for doing so. Showing fear was an automatic weakness. He couldn't appear weak to this boy – anyone but this boy.

"You…" David mumbled, stepping closer to Kurt. Kurt backed up, hitting the sink. David moved closer until he had Kurt cornered between himself and the sink.

"You just….you just can't stay in the closest, can you? You have to make it look so easy, to make everything look so amazing and happy and _wonderful_ about being gay, don't you?" David snapped out, right up in Kurt's face. Kurt stuttered and trembled, trying to bury himself into the wall.

"Why do you _tempt _me with your sass? Do you do it on purpose? Are you actually _wanting _to get jumped or something?" Karofsky spat and before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, lips were on his.

Karofsky's lips were on his.

Karofsky was kissing him.

His first guy kiss was being stolen from him by a closest homophobic.

Kurt allowed a squeal to escape his throat as he used all his strength to shove Karofsky away, his face ashen. Karofsky looked stricken for a second before moving in for another kiss. Kurt cried out and shoved him back, knocking him to the floor. Kurt wasted no time to rush out of the bathroom, speeding down the hall with tears already streaming down his cheeks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Oh look, a spider. Hello Mr. Spider! How are-is Kurt home? _

Blaine paused from his mindless musing, hearing the thunderous footsteps descending down the stairs. Kurt burst into the room, flinging himself onto his bed and proceeding to wail into his bedding. Blaine, unable to move, could only die slowly as he listened to Kurt sob.

_What happened? _Blaine thought in a panic, his seams stretching in worry. Kurt continued to wail into the bedding, his trembles shaking the bed.

Blaine fought with himself, trying and crying to be able to move. Anything to make the tears go away.

After some time, Kurt stopped wailing and was just left sniffling, turning so he was facing Blaine. Blaine felt his mind collapse. Kurt's skin was pale, his cheeks and eyes red. His lips were swollen, looking bruised.

Oh no.

Someone couldn't have – they couldn't.

They wouldn't.

"He took it," Kurt whispered as his bottom lip trembled, "hey took it and I couldn't stop him. Oh god, I made such a mistake. I mean, first with Brittany and then to get caught off guard like that and-hic," Kurt choked and buried his face into his hands, sobs racking again. Blaine's mind started to turn again.

Someone did.

They did.

They made him cry.

OH, IF ONLY HE WERE HUMAN!

"You-you know, I wish you were humans sometimes," Kurt spoke softly to himself, turning to face Blaine again. "I wish you were human, so you could tell me that everything would be okay…" Kurt pulled Blaine to his chest, burying his face into the fabric.

_Please, _Blaine cried desperately to anyone who could hear, _please! JUST GRANT ME THIS ONE WISH! _At that moment, a tear fell from Kurt's face, landing on the area right above where Blaine's heart would have been had he been human. The tears soaked through the fabric of the shirt and 'skin' and sunk into the stuffing that filled his body.

A pulse shot through him, a scream sounding somewhere faraway.

Kurt, who had been calming down, jumped when his doll started to shake. Literally shake. A flash of light erupted from Blaine, sending Kurt tumbling off his bed. He gave a cry of pain as he fell against the hard floor, the wind knocking out of his lungs as a heavy weight fell against his chest. His eyes shot open.

Startled blue met sparkling, wide honey.


	6. Yarn Hair

**Reaper: **Sorry for the late update! I was in Pennsylvania for the weekend (just got back yesterday). I made the mistake of NOT taking my laptop and so I had to write this chapter on notebook paper before transferring it over to the computer. So yeah. I hope you guys like this~!

Oh yeah. If you guys see any grammar mistakes or any errors, just tell me. I'll fix them up~!

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVed/ALERTed/READ this story~!**

**SPOILERS: **OMG. OMG. OMG. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEWEST EPISODE OF GLEE? If you did and you want to fanfreak about it, PM me. I WANNA SQUEAL ALL ABOUT IT.

* * *

They weren't honey; more like melted gold glowing in the heat of a fire, bright and open to the soul. His eyebrows were comically shaped like triangles, thick and perfect. His black curls fell across his forehead, tangled and glistening in something sparkly. His flushed cheeks sat on high cheekbone, subtle freckles blending into his tan skin. His pink lips were parted in a breathless gasp, small stubbles of hair framing his chin and defining his jawbone. His broad, solid chest was covered by a skin tight yellow shirt, his arm muscles poking out behind the worn, faded material. His purple bowtie was askew, hanging off to the side, allowing his carved collarbone to be seen. His legs, which were straddling Kurt, were hidden behind red pants. His hand, which held him up, were positioned on either side of Kurt's head. A burn in Kurt's chest slapped him in the face as a reminder to the fact that he needed to breathe. He sucked in a breath, melted gold eyes flickering to his lips. A pink tongue poked out from between parted lips, licking bottom lip as melted gold cooled against blue. A tan hand moved, fingers brushing against pale flesh of Kurt's cheek. Said boy shivered at the touch, electric tingles spiraling their way down to his core.

"Kurt," the boy whispered, his voice raspy and soft. It sounded like sand was buried in his throat. Coughing, sparkles and glitter shot out into the air. Both boys stared in wide eyes at the glitter, before meeting eyes. Kurt shot up, slamming his forehead into the boy's. Both drew back with hisses, their hands rubbing the lumps that were forming.

"Ow!" The boy cried out, "is that what pain feels like? I don't like it." Kurt stared at the boy. Then the boy's hair. They stayed on the curls. His hand reached up without him thinking and he was too late to realize his fingers were attached to the fluffy, soft locks. The boy stilled. Kurt stilled as well. His eyes widened and he retracted his hand. Or he would have, if not for the hand that grabbed his. Kurt jolted, staring with wide eyes to the boy. The boy smiled sweetly, showing dimples.

"Hi!" The boy chirped, "I'm Blaine."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt paced the room, Blaine sitting in front of him like an excited puppy, imaginary tail wagging and everything.

"I can't believe this. I think the corn syrup has finally gotten to me. I seriously think I am insane. How can you be real? You are a doll. This is a dream. All of this is a dream. You aren't real, and I am just imagining all of this," Kurt spoke aloud, his eyebrows furrowed in denial. Blaine watched him, his eyes never leaving the boy. He couldn't get enough -his head actually moved when he turned it. He could follow Kurt's movements and not have to wait for him to walk into his line of vision.

Kurt paused, his eyes falling to Blaine. Something passed through his eyes and he shook his head, excusing himself upstairs for a moment. The moment he left, Blaine collapsed, his eyes wide and his body racking with tremors. Laying on his back on Kurt's bed, he lifted his hands up to shadow over his face. He stared long and hard at his fingers, taking in the wrinkles around his finger joints and how his nails shimmered when the light hit at certain angles. He gave a shaky breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

His heart.

He moved a hand to his chest, feeling the muscle hammering against his ribcage. He had a heart. He had actual flesh. Blaine sat up, moving to the mirror in Kurt's room. He leaned on the surface of the vanity, taking in his appearance. Tears fell.

"Beautiful, aren't you?" Kurt's voice cut through the air, startling Blaine. Blaine turned, seeing the taller boy standing near the staircase, a bundle of clothing held in his arms. Blaine sniffled, wiping his tears away. Tears. He had tears. He chuckled softly, looking at his wet hands. Kurt gave him a soft smile, setting the clothing on the bed. Blaine walked over, sitting down next to the clothing. He stared at the clothes, wondering if Kurt was going to change. Staring hard, he realized they were grey sweatpants and a white and gray striped T-shirt. Kurt didn't wear those. He didn't even own a pair of sweats.

"They were an extra pair Finn left when he was staying here. Don't worry, they're washed." Blaine blinked at the clothing before looking at the outfit he was wearing. What was wrong with his outfit? Sure it was worse for wears, but it still held together. As if reading his thoughts, Kurt sighed.

"They need a good washing and some patching up. Nothing serious," Kurt explained with a determined look that left no room for arguing. Blaine gulped and nodded slowly, moving his hand to pull his bowtie off. Kurt watched as Blaine struggled with his tie, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shaking his head, Kurt stepped closer to Blaine to help him. He squeaked as arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Blaine as the boy hugged him, burying his face into his stomach. Kurt looked down, ready to snap at him when we saw his face.

Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyelashes fluttering so very lightly, his face warm and his breathing deep as he inhaled Kurt's scent. His arms were tight, firmly enclosing Kurt and his heat (which Kurt could feel on his thigh) was slamming against his chest. Kurt moved a hand to the boy's hair, running his fingers through his curls. He wouldn't lie; he was still slightly in a daze over the whole 'doll-turned-human' thing. I mean, when your childhood doll turns into a human, what would you do? Kurt was still in denial. Maybe it was a just a dream and Kurt was going to wake up in bed. Maybe. Maybe the whole day was a dream. Blaine, Burt's sudden poor health, Karofsky's kiss-

Kurt's thoughts stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Blaine, feeling the sudden stillness, looked up to his angel. He frowned. Kurt's complexion was pale, his blue eyes wide, and his lips trembling.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, detaching himself from Kurt. Kurt looked to Blaine, his eyes squinting up. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back tears. _I wonder how many times he's seen me cry_, Kurt absently thought, staring into the rare eyes. Blaine lifted his hands, cupping the boy's face. Both tensed, one from fear, the other marveling in the feel of the boy's soft skin under his fingers.

_So this is why he puts that cream on his face_, Blaine thought in awe, feeling how smooth the flesh was against the nerves of his fingers.

He could feel.

Blaine gently pulled Kurt's face closer, keeping eye contact the entire time. Kurt was forced to place his hands on the boy's shoulders, one knee kneeling on the mattress to keep himself from falling on the boy. Once they were eye level, Blaine moved closer, pressing their foreheads together. Kurt stared, shocked. He thought Blaine was going to kiss him.

"Please," Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb, "please don't shut me out. Not now. I can finally talk to you. I can help. Please..." Kurt relaxed, sighing. The whole reason Blaine was a human was because Kurt wished it. He really shouldn't close him off now.

A cough sounded, both boys jumping away from each other. They turned, wide eyed, to see Finn standing there.

"Uh, dude, why does that guy look like your toy, Blaine?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_I wish Blaine was a human."_

_Burt looked down to his only son, an eyebrow raised. That was random. Kurt had been silent throughout the whole football game, not interrupting Elizabeth or Burt with whines of 'I'm bored' or 'this is stupid'._

"_Why?" Burt asked, leaning over his chair to stare at Kurt. Kurt cuddled Blaine to his chest, staring with bored eyes to his father. Burt would always get caught off-guard with how old his seven year old looked with those eyes; eyes that seem to shine with many life times in them._

"_Because," Kurt spoke curtly, "then he'd be able to cheer for the team. Blaine likes football."_


	7. Seamed Sides

**Reaper: **This was the other chapter I wrote up on my trip. Finally finished typing it up. -takes a deep breath-. SO, ANYWAYS. I realize that Blaine might seem clingy/touchy/unrealistic with his current situation, but look at it from his side of things.

**Warnings: **AU-ish, OOC, FLUFF, mentions/hints of homosexual affection/physical contact.

* * *

You know that moment when you believe the world is against you? That time when anything bad than can happen to you, happens? Kurt Hummel swore that someone was out to get him, making his life a living hell and all.

Finn stared at the two of them, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Kurt shook himself out of his daze, throwing up his best 'bitch-glare'.

"Finn, why are you here? In my room? Glee club hasn't finished yet," Kurt spoke, casting a glance to his digital clock. Finn gave a sheep smile before it fell, his expression going seriously.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Uh, I mean, the whole here at home and not at Glee club thing. Uh, yeah, this is your home and all but why are you home early? You didn't show up for last period or Glee. The girls were worried. I, uh, I was worried," Finn stuttered, his eyes trailing to Blaine, who was experimentally flexing his fingers and stretching his legs out.

"Who is this and what is he doing?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow curiously to the boy. Blaine smiled, waving childishly to the boy. Finn gave a small twitch of his lips before turning to Kurt, who had taken up the challenge of befriending the antisocial flooring.

"Kurt, tell him. I don't think it'll be too bad," Blaine hushed to the boy, who gave a sideways glance to his human-turned-toy. Kurt sucked in a breath and looked Finn directly in the eyes.

"Finn, take a seat."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Finn stared at Blaine, his eyes wide. He had stayed in the same position for a few minutes already and was starting to scare Kurt.

"Finn, you okay?" Kurt asked uncertain, looking at the boy. Finn looked to Kurt before opening and closing his mouth, pointing to Blaine wordlessly. Blaine gave a small smile, obviously amused with the Jock's reaction.

"So what you're saying is that somehow your doll turned into a person. Like, a live, heart-beating, air breathing person?" Finn widened his eyes, still trying to process everything. Blaine nodded while Kurt rubbed his temples.

"This is, like, a plot for some Disney movie. Has Disney made a movie like this? I swear, it sounds like Disney," Finn rambled on, his eyes still wide and a smile forming on his lips. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks before shaking their heads, snorting.

Kurt turned to Blaine as Fin continued to talk, pointing to the clothing resting against Blaine's thigh. Taking the hint, Blaine shuffled to the stairs. Both boys watched the curly haired boy disappear up the stairs before locking gazes.

"You can't tell my dad. Please. He'll have a heart attack," Kurt pleaded, his blue eyes starting to shimmer at the thought of causing his father further poor health. Finn, seeing the distress in the boy's eyes, nodded. He gave a small smile as Blaine shuffled down the stairs, wearing the baggy clothing. Kurt couldn't help but stare. Goodness, his doll looked absolutely stylish, even when wearing sweat pants. Kurt wasn't one to automatically say sweats were fashionable, nor attractive. But damn if he didn't secretly feel a small pang of attraction when he saw Blaine in them.

"Uh, do these look alright?" Blaine asked, holding his old clothing. Finn smiled his agreement while Kurt made a strange high pitched gurgle noise in the back of his throat. His eyes were wide, his cheeks and the tips of his ears red. Blaine, hearing the noise, gave his angel a questioning eyebrow raise. Kurt quickly looked away, not meeting his gaze.

"So you never explained to me why you didn't go last period or Glee club. Everything okay?" Finn asked, turning to look at Kurt, who stiffened. Blaine sat next to Kurt in the boy's bed and slid his hand into the taller boy's, a gesture that Finn noticed.

"Kurt, tell him," Blaine whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting over the boy's flesh. Kurt shuddered at the hot air that hit the inside if his ear but stubbornly shook his head. "Kurt." Kurt looked to Blaine, who stared straight unit his eyes, "Courage," the boy spoke. The one word shook through the very core of Kurt, slamming violently against his heart. He took a gasping breath and, in a rushed, blurted out, "Karofsky!"

Finn stilled, his almond eyes darkening at the name. Kurt stammered and tried to explain, but it was too late. Finn was already stomping towards the stairs, his shoulders tensed and his fists clenched.

Kurt yelled after him, rushing to chase after him. He grabbed the boy's arm, tugging him back. Finn whirled around to resort, only to freeze when Blaine slid in front of Kurt, glaring at Finn. _Do it_, the doll challenged silently, _yell at this boy. See what happens_. Finn cooled, looking sad for almost snapping at Kurt.

"Explain," Finn whispered, "everything. Please."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"Mommy!" Kurt giggled, holding Blaine towards her, "Blaine says he loves you!" Elizabeth giggled to her son, smiling. She took Blaine and pecked his forehead, setting him n her lap._

_"Oh? Does Kurt also love me? Do you know, Blaine?" Elizabeth looked to Blaine, who was staring straight ahead. Kurt waited patiently, his adorably wide eyes trained on his toy._

_Yes, Blaine thought, he loves you so much. More than you'll ever know. More than he'll ever love me..._

_Elizabeth moved, handing Blaine to Kurt. "He says you love me. Blaine loves you too, Kurt. Do you love Blaine?"_

_Kurt gaped at his mother as if she had just pointed to the sky screaming 'Superman'. His gapping face transformed into an offended look, his nose crinkling up._

_"Of course I love Blaine! I love him a lot!" Kurt hugged Blaine to his chest, glaring at nothing as his lips twisted into a pout. Elizabeth chuckled, shaking her head. She knelt down until she was staring at Blaine. If Blaine could breathe, his breath would have stopped. Elizabeth, straight face and serious, patted Blaine's head._

_"You have your answer."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-l-.-.-.-.-l-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Burt got home, he was not expecting Kurt, Fin, and some strange boy to be sitting in the kitchen, talking over a plate of sandwiches. He had received a call from the school stating that Kurt had skipped last period and, while he knew his boy only broke school rules when he felt pushed into a corner, it didn't mean he wasn't going to question his son. But, as he walks into the kitchen, his thoughts of talking to his son flew out the window at the sound if his son's soft giggle. Recently he hadn't heard the boy laugh, so it was kind if mind-blowing. And all because of the mysterious boy who was currently holding his hand.

A _boy_ was holding his son's hand.

A _boy_ he never met was holding his son's _**hand**_.

A _boy_ he **never met** was holding his son's _**hand**_ and Kurt was leaning slightly into him, Finn and the boy talking about football like nothing was wrong with the scene.

"Finn, I didn't know you'd be over. Carole didn't inform me that you were visiting after school or anything," Burt spoke, affectively breaking the scene. Kurt and the boy jumped away, Finn sitting up straighter as Burt walked over, plopping down across from his son and the boy.

"Kurt, who's this?" Burt asked, staring straight at the boy who, in turn, politely extended his hand to Burt.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," the boy began, Kurt and Finn casting him curious glances, "it is an honor to meet you. Kurt's told me so much about you." Kurt and Finn exchanged glances; what was Blaine doing?

"Has he? I don't believe he's told me about anyone besides those in that Glee club. So, you are?" Burt asked, ignoring the boy's hand. So far, he wasn't impressed with the boy's introduction.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you," Blaine greeted and smiled. Kurt and Finn stared, wondering how he came up with the last name.

"And where did you meet Kurt? I don't remember ever seeing someone like you at Kurt's school," Burt spoke, taking his hand finally. He wasn't trying to sound rude, just trying to show the boy that he wasn't about to let him walk all over a Hummel. No one messes with Hummels'.

"Oh, I don't go to McKinley. I go to Dalton Academy. Have you heard of it?" Blaine asked, tilting his head slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt and Finn sit stiffly. Jeez, he thought, they should relax.

"No, I haven't. How'd you meet Kurt?" Burt asked, curious as to how an academy student met his boy. Blaine laughed smoothly at this, as if he was about to reveal a great tale of embarrassment and humor. Kurt raised an eyebrow Burt stared on, not getting why the boy was laughing. Blaine, seeing he was wasting time, coughed and continue to talk to the man.

"Well, Dalton is another school competing in Sectionals," Blaine began and saw Kurt's face brightened with realization. Finn's did soon after, both boys scooting in their seats as Blaine continued. "Well, Kurt was sent on a 'spy-on-the-enemy' mission to Dalton. I bumped into him on the ways to practice. The Warblers, that's the show choir, performed. After the performance, I discovered Kurt was a spy and decided to confront him."

"In the end," Kurt cut in, "we had coffee instead. We ended up getting to know each other and became friends. This happened a few weeks ago. I invited him over after he had a run-in with some...some stupid jerks." Kurt trailed off, looking to the table while Finn nodded, adding in that Blaine was cool, even though such comments were worthless. Burt stared at the boys before shaking his head, standing up from the table.

"Door stays open. I expect all three if you to be at the dinner table by the time Carole comes home. Understand?" Burt looked to the three shocked faces of the boys, each expression melting into a smile. Nodding, the boys filed out of the kitchen, heading to Kurt's room. Burt heard the faint hiss from Blaine questioning why Finn was following them and chuckled.

"Oh Lizzie, look what happened...look what happened."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"How did you think of all that?" Kurt cried out the moment the three boys were in the bedroom. Blaine flopped down on the bed and rolled onto his side, smirking at the angel who plopped down next t him, sitting on his knees. Finn sat on the couch, watching the two before turning his attention to his phone.

"Anderson was the name of the old couple that made me," Blaine explained, Kurt's smiling face freezing at the mention of the family. "Since I was with them for a few years, I adopted their last name. I know about the Warblers because the grandson of the couple that made me, Cooper, was a student of Dalton Academy. He would take me to practice and concerts, so I know a lot about the school. Also, Dalton is the school you guys are going up against, so it'd make sense if Kurt was sent to spy. Didn't that Jesse kid do that to you guys last year? Yeah, same thing," Blaine spoke, looking bored. Kurt raised an eyebrow, impressed. Blaine smiled nd reached a hand out, grabbing Kurt's wrist. Kurt squealed as he was pulled forward, falling beside Blaine. Blaine quickly latched his arms around Kurt's middle, pulling him close as he snuggled his face into Kurt's shoulder.

Finn made a startled gag noise from the couch and awkwardly stated he was going to go watch sports with Burt. Leaving, the room fell into silence.

Kurt was still, feeling the beating of Blaine's heart. His eyes started to flutter as he heard Blaine begin to hum, his throat vibrating against Kurt's shoulder. The boy boys, lulled by each other's breathing and body heat, fell asleep.


	8. Stitched Heart

**Reaper: **So, hey! HI EVERYONE. I posted a few Glee pics up on my DeviantArt, if any of you want to see them. I will warn you - the Button Eyes picture and another picture are kinda...f'ed up. Like, the sizing it weird. Yeah, you just have to see it.

**reaperofdarknes(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash) ** - hopefully this works. ANYWAYS.

**CheshireTears **Bro, dude, sis, chick - I am trying to make a Blaine doll too! : D haha (but I will probably NEVER make one because I am so lazy)

Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. : D I love all of you so much. So far, this story has **3k+ hits**. Is that a good thing? I don't understand the 'hits'.

**Warnings: **OCC, AU, references to other parodies, random chapter. Every chapter is random because I don't know what I am doing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"No," Kurt snapped out, his hands on his hips and his eyes squinted up, "you are not going to school with me! The answer is final!" Kurt was towering over Blaine, who was sitting on Kurt's bed, hugging a pillow and giving his best 'I-am-not-a-child' pout.

"But Kurt! I have a body now! I can go to school with you! Do you know how much I've dreamed of this? Do you?" Blaine whined, his tone going high-pitched as he lifted his arms up in a sign of unfairness. Kurt raised an eyebrow, his hands sliding to his hips as he shifted his weight onto his left foot, looking unamused.

"Blaine, no. You aren't a doll anymore. I can't just take you to school. You are a human being. One look at you and the school police would tackle you for trespassing on school property when you aren't a student," Kurt explained with a sigh, turning his back to Blaine. Doing so, he didn't see Blaine childishly stick his tongue out. Kurt moved around the room, collecting his school objects.

"Just for now, please," Kurt pleaded, giving Blaine his strongest puppy-gaze. Blaine blinked at him before nodding dumbly, not knowing how to argue with such an adorable expression.

"The laptop is on and Burt will be gone for work all day. Just make sure you don't get spot by him. He may not know who you are and finding you still in my room when I'm not here won't go over well for him. So yeah. Make yourself at home….never mind," Kurt blushed and looked away, his eyes squinting up as he mentally chided himself for sounding like a girl hiding her boyfriend.

Blaine snickered and got up from the bed, turning Kurt away. He leaned forward, touching their foreheads. They stared into each other's eyes, Blaine's sparkling while Kurt's widened slightly. He still couldn't get over how touchy Blaine was.

"Have a nice day as school," Blaine breathed out, stepping back with a smile. Kurt gave a shaky, twitchy smile, his face red. He turned and rushed up the stairs, whispering bye to Blaine.

Turning to the laptop, Blaine sat down on the bed with it. Opening it up, he saw that 'You Tube' was already open. The words **STARSHIP **jumped out at him from a video. Clicking it, he leaned back to watch.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Cooper, you can't do that! You'll hurt Blaine," Granny Anderson chided, scolding down at her adorable grandchildren. Cooper, dressed in tight jeans with a white T-shirt and a leather jacket (looking like a Greaser), frowned._

"_But Granny! This stupid doll is so old and stuff, it's bound to break one day. It's all ugly and stupid," Cooper whined, throwing Blaine to the floor. Blaine felt his seams snap at the comments. He was ugly and stupid? Granted, he didn't have an exact image of perfection in his mind when thinking of himself, but for a doll, he was rather handsome. Stupid? Far from it, if his fluent tongue in Italian was anything to go by. _

"_Cooper Anderson! You apologize to Blaine this instant! Dolls have feelings! Especially him!" Granny Anderson snapped, bending down to pick up the doll. Cooper stumbled back, looking disgusted._

"_That's another thing! You guys act as if he's alive or something! It's freakin' crazy!" Cooper hollered before storming out of the house, leaving Blaine and Granny Anderson. _

"_That boy…he's going through a phase, Blaine. Just a phase," Granny whispered to the doll, rubbing his yarn hair._

_A phase, she said. _

_A phase that never ended._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt walked down the hallway, blinking. Puck and Finn were on either side of him, Finn looking like a guard dog while Puck looked annoyed.

"Dude, why do we need to walk him to class?" Puck snapped to Finn, who glanced to him. Finn frowned.

"Because," he started, "the bullies have gotten really…aggressive lately." Something passed through Puck's eyes before he stood up straighter, looking more alert. Kurt mentally face-palmed, wondering what happened to get him to be protected. Really, he could handle himself.

Really he could.

Kurt stopped at his locker, humming to himself as he switched his books out. Finn and Puck leaned against the side lockers, watching the students walk past.

"Will you guys stop? I'm not the Queen of England or something. I'm fine," Kurt snapped out, finally done with their way of acting. Puck and Finn glanced to each other before shrugging, not moving. Kurt groaned and slammed his locker shut, moving down the hall.

_I wonder what Blaine's doing, _Kurt thought as Finn and Puck rushed to catch up to him. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_...HOGWARTS!"_

Blaine fell onto the bed with a gasp of breath, his cheeks red from straining his lungs. He had spent the first three hours of his morning watching You Tube of these famous (to the internet) group who did musicals. They did amazing musicals. They had one for Harry Potter (a classic favorite of both Kurt and Blaine), one for Batman (which was absolutely hilarious), and one about space. SPACE.

Blaine looked to the clock, seeing it was only around 10 or so. Kurt wouldn't be home until 2:50. Blaine gave a groan and sat up, moving back to the computer. Going to the search bar on You Tube, he typed in **Cooper Anderson**. He was curious – Cooper always swore he'd be a famous actor and show his mother and father that he wasn't a mistake child.

He leaned back as many videos popped up, most of them picture slideshows. Apparently Cooper was into modeling. See a commercial video, he clicked it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt was sitting on the abandoned stairwell. One of the perks of being gay in a homophobic school was that people avoided you like the plague, unless you were bulling the homosexual one, of course. Looking over the metal fence to the football field, Kurt sighed and dropped his sandwich onto his lap, frowning.

He was currently hiding from Finn and Puck who, though very kind and considerate, didn't know personal space when it came to 'protecting' someone. Don't get Kurt wrong; he loved them to death, but they could be so _excited _when having a mission in mind.

Footsteps sounded and Kurt looked up to see Karofsky standing in front of him, towering over him. Kurt tensed, contemplating whether to move or not. He could take the chance and make a dash for the bottom of the stairs, or wait and see what the football player wanted.

"What happened…" Karofsky started and cleared his throat, his voice shaking, "I-I…DAMN IT!" Karofsky side-hit the fence, Kurt jumping at the sound of the impact. Karofsky rubbed his face and crouched down, gripping at his hair.

"I don't know what to do! I'm just – it's just! How do you do it?" Karofsky whispered, lifting his head up slightly. Kurt stared at him with an open mouth, his eyes impossibly wide.

"Do-do what?" Kurt whispered, pressing himself into the fence. Karofsky sighed and leaned back, falling onto his butt.

"Act so damn proud of everything. You don't falter with we hit you with slushies. You take it like a fucking man and you don't whine or beg when we hurt you. How can you be so…so brave?" Karofsky asked, looking directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blinked, his lips twitching slightly at the corners.

Him, brave? Sure, he was brave. He was brave enough to not let them see him break down at every jeer, every touch, every motion anyone made. They didn't see how he'd flinch when turning the corners, expecting a bully to slam him into the wall. They never saw how he'd instinctively draw his shoulders up tensely when passing anyone wearing a white and red shirt, afraid a football jock was close.

They never saw how his eyes would darken as his heart broke.

So yes, maybe he was brave. He was brave because he didn't let them see him. He was brave for being able to deal with all their shit and still manage to drag himself to school every single day, even though he knew it was pointless. Lima, Ohio was a capital H- Homophobic. It was either do or die. Kurt chose to put on a front that nothing hurt him.

He was indestructible. He was brave. He was strong. He was better than everyone in the whole school. He was on top, everyone else groveling at his feet as they tried to find their place in the world. He knew where he was going, what he was doing, why he was doing it – he was ready to face reality.

He was brave.

Kurt shook himself out of his musing, looking Karofsky square in the eyes. Karofsky drew back, taken back by the maturity swirling in the eyes of the boy before him. He suddenly remembered that despite Kurt being shorter (and most likely younger) than himself, Kurt acted older than most of his peers. He acted like an adult who had lived through two lifetimes. His eyes held a weight that Karofsky was scared to poke at; a deep unsettling heaviness that spoke levels of what the child's been through.

"Unlike you," Kurt started as he stood up, keeping eye contact with Karofsky the whole time, "I don't care what people think of me. In ten years, you idiots will be the people taking my order when I order from a restaurant." With that said, Kurt turned and left, leaving a shell-shock Karofsky.

He had a lot to learn.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Okay guys," Mr. Schue started the moment he stepped into the choir room, immediately moving to the piano to set down his music sheets, "I have a project for you all this week. It's emotional support." Mr. Schue's eyes swept to Kurt, who seemed to busy in his nails to notice. Inwardly, Will sighed, wondering when he was going to be able to get the kid to open up to him. Hopefully before it was too late.

Rachel shot her hand in the air wildly; her face alit with a teeth-showing smile.

"Mr. Schue, I have the perfect song!" Rachel spoke because of course; Kurt thought with an eye roll to the girl he thought of as a friend, she had a song for everything.

"That's nice Rachel, but I was going to see if Kurt had any songs he thought of off the top of his head," Mr. Schue spoke, looking to the boy expectantly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the man. Did he really expect him to know a song about _emotional support_? Was there even a song about that topic, besides the religious songs?

Kurt perked up as a line of lyrics suddenly entered his brain, the memory of the song dragging him down.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Kurt sat on the bed, singing to himself as he waited for his father to get home. Sophomore year had just started and so far, he hated it. Dumpster diving was becoming a annoying daily routine, one he didn't care for. The locker clips and slushie facials weren't nearly as bad, but it still hurt._

"_Now I am unbreakable," he sang softly to himself, "it's unmistakable. No one can touch me, nothing can stop me." Kurt smiled sadly to Blaine, who peered back at him, unmoving. God, Kurt wished his doll could move. It'd make venting to him so much more effective. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt opened his mouth, his eyes slipping shut as the words poured from his lips.

"Where are the people that accuse me? The ones who beat me down and bruise me?" Kurt sang, his voice starting off as a soft chime before gaining strength. The class sat, listening. They stayed silent the whole way through the song, their eyes watering with understanding.

Once he was finished he opened his eyes, seeing the looks of understanding on his friends' faces. He gave a small smile and moved to sit down, knowing that whatever was going to happen with the bullying, he wouldn't have to deal with it alone.

Not anymore.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kurt walked down his staircase, blinking at the sight that lay before him. Blaine was jumping around the room, singing some weird song that had to do with tap-dancing (or something), looking excited and hyper. Kurt's eyes then landed on the packet of Red Vines and soda cans lying around his computer desk and gave a sigh, rubbing his temples.

Now he had to think of house rules.


End file.
